


Strawberry Cheesecake

by wangedars9496



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, implied jingyeom, maybe cute, smut?? idek, the 2jae tag is dry so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangedars9496/pseuds/wangedars9496
Summary: confessions and cakes





	Strawberry Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> im not good at writing but i wanna make sth like this pls forgive me lol :3 unbetad

Youngjae is grumpy when Yugyeom tells him that their leader wants to see him. Was he angry at him cos he was too playful earlier? How Jaebeom gazed at him earlier caused him to quiver, simply because he almost never scold him for being playful.. It's a damn fanmeeting, ofcourse he can be loud and playful for the fans. But maybe he went overboard, but still. And after a long evening of running around the stage, dancing and singing passionately, the last thing he wants to do is sit down and talk to Jaebeom on a professional level. Talking to his favorite hyung on a personal level would be fine, but Youngjae is just not in the mood for a lecture.

Youngjae flings open the glass door and lets it slam shut behind him as he passes the comfortable couches inside their practice room. He settles for leaning against the table next to where Jaebeom is sitting. The older could not completely ignore Youngjae’s presence even if he wanted too because the younger keeps moving restlessly.

The firm leader keeps staring down at the bottle in his hand even though he’s not drinking, now he’s just waiting for Youngjae to stop moving. As soon as the younger stops, Jaebeom looks up at him to meet his doe eyes. Youngjae does not seem nearly as annoyed as he’d been when he first came in the office.

“Sorry, okay? Sorry” Youngjae apologizes..

“For what?” Jaebeom asks, slightly surprised. He leans back in his seat before locking his hands behind his head as he watches his favorite dongsaeng (not that he will admit it to anyone, not even to himself)

“Just uhh, for whatever actions that got me here. Can I just rest now?!”, Youngjae pouts while Jaebeom bites his lip to stop himself from smiling

“What actions? And how do you know I don’t want to reward you for something?”

Youngjae opens and closes his small mouth a couple of times, doing a cute impression of a fish. Jaebeom can almost see the wheels turning in Youngjae’s head as the younger turns this idea over in his head. Youngjae shakes his head as he comes to some kind of internal conclusion.

“Y-you have never called me inside the practice room to reward me.. all alone” Youngjae announces. “I really don’t think this is going to be the first time..”

Jaebeom just stupidly smiles. His sunshine is right, but he doesn’t tell Youngjae that.

Instead, he keeps one hand behind Youngjae’s head, and reaches the other to rest on the middle of Youngjae’s jeans just above his knee. Jaebeom’s smile widens when the younger’s breath visibly hitches.

“What if I missed you?” Jaebeom groans. Sniffing Youngjae’s neck then pulling the younger’s head to smell more of him..

Youngjae whimpers. “Y-you saw me before w-when we were practicing.. T-that was only a couple of hours ago hyung..”

Jaebeom pulls a little on Youngjae’s leg. The younger allows himself to be manipulated until he is leaning against the table where Jaebeom is sitting, in between his leader’s legs. Jaebeom moves both his hands to Youngjae’s hips and eagerly tugs him off the desk to be as close as possible. Youngjae braces his hands on the chair behind the leader’s shoulders. He’s about an inch away from Jaebeom’s face, but he waits for his hyung to close the distance.

“I still miss you, yeah? I want you so bad..” Jaebeom groans before closing the space.

Youngjae lets his doe eyes drift close as he nervously loses himself in kissing his hyung. It’s not long before Jaebeom’s tongue is there against his mouth with a hint of teeth. Youngjae lets his lips part enough for Jaebeom’s tongue to eagerly slip into his mouth. Jaebeom sees it as an opportunity to take over the kiss so he starts to nibble on the younger’s lower lip. His sunshine lets out a little whimper and tries to get closer so he can press his growing bulge against something that will give him friction.

Jaebeom slides his hands from Youngjae’s hips to the back of his thighs so he can let the younger sit onto his lap. Once up, Youngjae shifts to make to find a more comfortable position as well as give himself some desperately needed friction. He finds that the best situation is straddling his hyung. Neither man has been more grateful that their practice room’s couch is soft and not squeaky. Able to grind on each other’s bulge smoothly, Jaebeom couldn’t be happier. He never imagined letting the younger know about his feelings, especially this way.

At some point a bit later, they both pull back from the aggressive kissing to catch their breaths. The rational part of Youngjae’s brain is just so confused and trying to tell himself that he should protest doing something like this at the practice room. Jaebeom, still a hungry predator, certainly does not seem to mind their behavior, but Youngjae just doesn’t think its 100% right. At least, he thinks he should protest until one of his hyung’s hands is pressing against the waistband of his jeans before dipping lower. All rational thought flies from Youngjae’s head. He moans as he desperately tried to get Jaebeom to grip tighter or move his hand or just do something.

“Hyungie, there’s something that I need to – AHHH!!!!!!” Yugyeom’s voice interrupts.

Youngjae startles and almost goes flying out a water bottle. He makes a point of not turning around to look at the maknae in the face. He’s so sure that he won’t be able to keep a blush off his face. He keeps his hands braced on either side of Jaebeom so he doesn’t fall when his leader drops his hands. As Jaebeom sighs, Youngjae drops his head almost to the leader’s chest and tries to concentrate on breathing evenly.

“Oh Yugyeom-ah..” Jaebeom greets, his voice comes out as a rumble that Youngjae can feel more than hear

When Yugyeom didn’t respond right away, Youngjae doesn’t have to look to realize that the maknae must be standing there with his jaw dropped. He hasn’t moved to slide off his leader and explain things to the maknae, who really deserves an explanation, when the sound of booted footsteps halts at the practice room’s door. Sound of exhale of laughter comes from the same definition.

Youngjae carefully detaches himself off Jaebeom to look past Yugyeom, who’s still staring at both of them in shock, to where Jinyoung is leaning against the door frame with an amused expression on his annoying face.

“Ugh, fucking finally.” Jinyoung declares sarcastically..

Yugyeom’s jaw snaps shut suddenly but still hasn’t said anything yet. Jinyoung rolls his eyes as he enters the room only enough to grab Yugyeom by the collar of his jacket, and drag him out of practice room.

“Come on brat. It’s my turn to “miss you”.” Jinyoung orders as they get farther away.

“W-what? Miss me? Where are we going?” Yugyeom pouts and asks when he finally manages to put words together in his mind.

“To get drinks..” Jinyoung answers. “Our leader has been staring at Youngjae like he’s a piece of strawberry cheesecake for all these years, and I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to watch Jaebeom hyung eat his cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lol comments are much appreciated hahah uwu


End file.
